


(Lil' Lucifer AU/Forsaken AU)Amnesiac Michael(Journey to the West crossover): Story concept + oneshots

by SayuriFanficWorld



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Multi-Fandom, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Amnesia, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotbunnies, forsaken au, lil' lucifer au, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld
Summary: I am a fan of brightgoat's “Lil’ Lucifer AU” and camodielsart's “Forsaken AU” on tumblr and got stories ideas of thoses AUs for a long time.Unfortunatly, due to a “plot bunnies problem” which mean like bunnies who reproduce in huge number, when I got a idea for a story thousand of ideas come next, I was never able to make actual stories with thoses ideas.But I wanted to share them anyway, so I decide to post them, as concepts and as some oneshots.I’m also a big crossover fan so expecte many of thoses ideas to be crossover.P.S:If you want to use those concepts go ahead! Just don't forget to credite me and Brightgoat and Camodielsart! :)WARNING: English is not my first language so sorry if my english is confusing!





	1. Story concept

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here the first Story concept for this collection!  
> This story concept is about archangel Michael who lost his memory and get send to the "Journey to the West" world I hope you will like it! 
> 
> Li' Lucifer AU belong to  Brightgoat  
> Forsaken AU belong to camodielsart  
> Journey to the West belong to Wu Cheng En  
> Cuphead belong to Studio MDHR

So Michael is send to fight a group of demons, during the fight Michael get badly injured including a bad head wound and by some weird black magic mojo used by the demons a rift in the space time continuum is created and send Michael to another world.

This new world is the world of “journey to the west” and take place after Sun-Wukong’s exile and his return into Sanzang’s group, they found a strange winged being badly wounded and inconcious and Sanzang being the kind hearted monk he is decide to help him.

Unfortunatly when he wake up, the mysterious being doesn’t remember anything about who or what he is, where he came from or even his own name, the group want to help him but doesn’t know how, this is when the Bodhisattva Guanying appear and reveal to them the amnesiac being is a celestial from another realm due to his holy energy but doesn’t know from what realm and so to send him back home he must get his memory back.

To accomplish this there is in the thunderclap monastery, where Sanzang and his disciples must go for their quest, a magical scroll with a great healing power which can heal the celestial’s amnesia and so Guanying offer a deal : the amnesiac celestial(Michael) will come with the group and help to protect Sanzang during the journey to the Thunderclap monastery and in return he will get the scroll that will heal his amnesia and be send back where he come from.

Sanzang is reluctant because it make him feel like they profit from the celestial’s amnesia for the benefits of the journey but Guanying convince him there is no other way.

And so the celestial join the group and is named ̎ Hào ̎ as an temporary name and from here is the start of a long quest where ̎ Hào ̎ will live a true in-depth journey about who he is and through the few memories he will get back during the journey confront his darkest inner demons.

 

Idea details :

-God know where Michael is and is aware of his ̎ amnesia situation ̎ but does nothing about it because to him this is an opportunity to see how Heaven will doing without Michael around.

-In Heaven the angels are very distraught about Michael’s disappearance, he just disappear like that and they don’t know how to deal with it.(Yes even Raziel)

-Hào(Michael) during the journey get elements of his memory back because of things and people who triggered them. Exemple:Sun Wukong trigger Hào’s memories of Lucifer whe he was younger because the two of them share a resemblance in personnality since both are prideful and mischievous and both of them tried to win a war against their respective Heaven but failed and get punished for it.

-Hào will had diffferent kinds of relationships with Sanzang’s group : with Sanzang it’s a tipical master/disciple relationship Sanzang consider him as one of his best disciples since he actually try to not get in trouble and make sure his others ̎ brothers ̎ don’t get in trouble either. He get along quite well with Wujin/Sandy because of his calm and kind personnality. He is very annoyed by Baji/Pigsy’s shenanigans and keep often an eye on him, thus his perverted attitude will not get the group in trouble. But the one he get along the most in the group is Sun Wukong due to the fact his personnality remind him someone who he was very close to(Lucifer) but can’t tell who due to his amnesia.

-During his adventure, Hào will experience many emotions exceptially companionship and will bond with Sanzang and the others disciples.

-Hào is often called ̎ youngest brother ̎ by the others dicliples since he is last one to join the group.

-He will follow Sanzang’s ̎ not killing ̎ motto, he will fight demons who try to kidnap his master but will kill only in last resort much to Sun Wukong’s dismay.

-A few of the memories Hào will get back will not show his past-self in a good light and with him adopting Sanzang’s ̎ kill is bad whatever the reason is ̎ logic, Hào will become afraid of who he was and see his past-self as a monster. With the help of his ̎ master ̎ and ̎ brothers ̎ he will had to learn to face his doubts and fears about his forgotten past. 

-Some demons will try to use Hào’s fears against him to get their claws on Sanzang.

-While fighting demons Hào will use a Guandao, which is a traditionnal chinese weapon which consist of an heavy blade with a spike at the back and which is more used for defence than attack.

-During the ̎ women’s land ̎ arc he will get close with a woman soldier who will fall in love with him and will profit from the queen’s desire to marry Sanzang to try to marry Hào but will eventually let him go in the end when she realise Hào need to finish the journey and also because he is an immortal their love is impossible. She will kiss him as a ̎ farewell ̎ and give him one of her hairpins so he will always remember her.

-This story idea set in two ̎ books ̎ : the first one follow ̎ Hào ̎’s adventure in Journey to the West and the second one follow Michael after he get his memory back and get back to his world as an ̎ changed man ̎ but will see his world changed too and not in a good way as the story will setting in the ̎ Forsaken AU ̎.

-In the second book Michael, will had to deal with his home destroyed, what rest of his siblings being devided and to had the courage to face and had a heart to heart with Lucifer.

-During thoses events Michael will be very pissed off at God for trying to kill all his family when they were nothing but loyal to him and will even scream a big ̎ the reason why you suck ̎ speech in his rage against his father.

-Michael decide to stay undercover until the right moment to reveal himself at his siblings come.

-Lucifer wasn’t aware of Michael’s disappearance until the beginning of “forsaken au” and he is not pleased with that, under the pretext he wanted to be the one to “kick Michael’s butt” but in reality the sudden disappearance of a powerful angel like Michael worry him. What if it’s happen to demons or even himself? But deep inside he may be a little worried about Michael’s safety, not like he will admit it or something.

-A demon which Michael fought in the Journey to the West world hold a huge grudge against him for the humiliation of his defeat and will find a way to go where Michael is to get his revenge.

-Sun Wukong will appear to give a helping hand at Michael to defeat the demon.


	2. oneshot: A talk in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First oneshot for my "amnesiac Michael" concept have a good reading! :)

Hào woke up brutaly and in a hurry looked around himself. He stayed like this for a few minutes before relaxing himself and sighing, he was having thoses strange dreams once again.  
It was few weeks since he had be found by master Sanzang and his disciples and joigned their group for their quest and to be honest when he first meet them things seemed to go so fast that he was completly confused. After all a lot of things happened to him in just one day.

First, he wake up in a strange place surrounded by strange people to learn he was found inconsious and badly injured.  
Then, when he was asked who he was and where did he come from he wasn't able to answer and found out he doesn't remember a thing, a complete amnesia.  
Then, a woman appear out of nowhere and the strangers bowed before her which mean she was probably important so he do the same.  
And then he learn the woman was a goddess who know what he was, a celestial just like her, but not from the same universe and unfortunatly she wasn't able to know where he come from and so can't send him back.  
Finally, she announced she can send him back at the condition he get his memory back and for this there is apparently a ̎ magic scroll ̎ in a temple which can heal him and so she propose him to go with the group who saved him and to help them during thei journey to the temple, because apparently they must go to that temple too, and in return he get healed by the scroll and send back to his world.

He accepted, it's not like he has any other choice, after all he was in a world he know nothing about while his ̎ saviors ̎, beside going to the same place than him, know more about this world than him since they are natives so it was better to go the easy way.

And so here he was, travelling with a group of buddhists and a weapon called ̎ Guandao ̎ given to him. To be honest the situation wasn't that bad and he begin to appreciate his compagnions.

̎ Master Sanzang ̎ was very impressive for a mortal, he was very wise with a great knowledge about the meaning of life and most of all he was patient, VERY patient, so patient that it was a true achievement, especially when you saw the troublemakers who were supposed to be his disciples.  
Talking about them, Wujin was okay, very nice and welcoming and having conversations with him was soothing even if he was often naïve.  
Bajie was... well... annoying... It's not the pig was bad or anything he was kind of nice but his obsession with women was frustrating. More than one time he had to kept a eye on him when they come across a woman, there was even a time where he had to forcely drag him back to their group when he tried to flirt with a married woman so they would not had to face the wrath of her husband. Seriously he was feeling like he become his babysitter.  
And there was Sun-Wukong. Normally, he would find the monkey as annoying than Bajie with his attitude, he was arrogant, prideful, rowdy and most of all impulsive.

But for some reason it doesn't bowered him that much, in fact, every time Sun-Wukong was showing off he couldn't help it but smile with nostalgia. Like one time when Sun-Wukong challenged him for a race, he got a flash about someone looking similar to him and who was dared him to a race with the same determination and playfulness attitude as Sun-Wukong's and it was very familiar, just as the dreams he got every night.

Thoses dreams, it was always the same scene, he was in a very cloudy and bright place and he was surrounded by a large crowd of people who looked like him with their lamb head and wings, but because of the clouds and light he was unable to see their face. Then his vision become blurry and feel like he was fading away while someone screamed something but he can't hear it, and then he wake up.

He talked about all this to master Sanzang and the monk explained to him thoses dreams were probably elements of memories hidden deep inside and which appear because things or people triggered them.

Hào let out a heavy sight before get up, he looked around and find Sun-Wunkong nearby the camp, on lookout duty.  
Not having anything else to do he walk to his eldest brother, who quicky tuned around at the sound of somebody coming behind him only to calm down when he saw it was only Hào.

̎ -Youngest brother ! You're awake ? ̎ Asked Sun-Wukong surprised to find one of his brothers not asleep.  
̎ -Yeah, I wasn't able to sleep ! ̎ Hào answered quietly taking place beside Sun-Wukong.  
̎ -The dreams again ? ̎  
̎ -The dreams again ! ̎

A long silence set in, none of the two was saying a thing until Sun-Wukong decided to break the ice.

̎ -You know... I'm not a ̎ dreams expert ̎ but I can say having the same dream every night is not normal. ̎ Sun-Wukong said with a distracted tone  
̎ -I know, I spoke about it to master and according to him there's high chance thoses dreams are in fact elements of my memory which unconsciously appear. ̎ Explained Hào while staring the starry sky, he stayed silent for a few seconds and suddenly say. ̎ But to tell you the truth thoses ̎ elements  of memory ̎ don't surface only in my dreams. ̎  
̎ -Really ? Sun-Wukong asked  
̎ -Well, sometimes I have sort of flashes because of something or someone. You for exemple, there's time when I interacte with you where I got memories of someone who had an attitude similar to your and I feel like I know this person ! ̎  
̎ -Eh, if I remind you such person then that they must be awesome ! After all I'm the handsome monkey king and the great sage equal to heaven if anyone is similar to me they must certainly be as amazing as me ! ̎ exclamed Sun-Wukong puffing out his chest and holding his staff in pride while addressing a cocky smile.

Face to this obvious act of showing off Hào couldn't help it but smile at his eldest brother's antic. Really there's not a day without Sun-Wukong taking an opportunity to show how ̎ great ̎ he was, to him it was quit amusing.

̎ -Yes maybe. ̎ Then his thoughs got back to his amnesia, his mood fall down and he stared the ground, breathing a sad sigh. ̎If only I was able to remember ! ̎  
̎ -Now now Hào don't be like this ! ̎ Exclamed Sun-Wukong. ̎Your amnesia is not a pleasant situation but not an hopeless one ! Don't forget the scroll at the thunderclap monastery, it can heal you ! ̎  
̎ -Yes but-  
-No but ! ̎Snapped the monkey king. ̎Tell you what ? As the monkey king and great sage equal to Heaven, I make you the promise to give you moral support through our journey to the temple so you will never forget that you will get your memory at the end ! ̎  
̎ -You're not serious ?  
̎ -I'm more than serious ! When I'm truly making promises I keep them ! What kind of king and sage I would be if I don't ? ̎

Both of them looked at each other before laughing, seriously Sun-Wukong was really something and his act made Hào feel better.

̎ -But you are serious ? About this promise ? ̎ He asked to his brother.  
̎ -Of course I am ! ̎ The monkey king confirmed. ̎I will help you through this, you're my little brother, as the eldest it's my duty ! And there's also the Master, Wujin and Bajie, WE will all help you ! ̎

When hearing this, Hào smiled a little.

̎ -Wukong ? Thank you ! ̎  
̎ -You're welcome ! Now how about I tell you about the time I defeated the strongest warriors of the Jade Palace ? ̎  
̎ -Why not ? I'm not plaining to go back to sleep anyway ! ̎

They stayed all night with Hào listening his brother's stories and in the morning, when the others woken up, they left once again to proceed their journey.  
And in Hào's mind one thing was clear : whatever the hardship he will encounter, whatever what he will must face, he know he will always had Sun-Wukong and the others to support him.


	3. oneshot: The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second oneshot for the "amnesiac Michael" story concept! :)

 -ABSOLUTELY NOT ! ̎  
̎ -Come on Hào it's a foolproof plan ! ̎  
̎ -I don't care ! There is no way I'm doing this ! ̎

Wujin and Bajie looked their eldest brother and youngest brother arguing for a time now and to be honest it's was really annoying.  
All this mess started when their master got kidnapped, again, by a demon while they were doing an halt to rest and now they were trying to make a plan to rescue him. But there was a little problem.

̎ -All you have to do is to distract the demon so Wujin, Bajie and I can attack him directly and during that time you will be able to discretely free master, see ? Easy-peasy ! ̎ Explained Sun-Wukong, still trying to convince Hào of the flawless perfection of his plan.

̎ -Yeah but the ̎ distract the demon ̎ part of your plan consist of ME turning myself into a WOMAN and SEDUCING THE DEMON !" Stated sturbbornly Hào having none of it. Lowering himself by seducing the monster who kidnapped they master ? No way ! Even if it's just for a distraction tactic.

Finally, after a few more minutes of arguing, Bajie had enough and decided to interverne, trying to sound serious and responsible.

̎ -Look youngest brother, eldest brother say this plan is the only way to save master ! I understand this is not a pleasant situation but we don't had any other choice ! ALL of us must play our part whatever we like it or not! ̎

̎ -This is the pot calling the kettle black and you know it second brother. A few moments ago you tried to convince eldest brother to let you ̎ scouting ̎ the place instead of attacking so you would not had to fight because, as usual, you are too afraid ! And by the way if you're so scared to fight this demon why aren't you the one who had to distract him ? You're a shapshifter too aren't you ? Hào asked looking at Bajie suspiciously.

̎ -Hum... w-well uh... You s-see... the thing is... ̎ Bajie spluttered looking at random directions to finally stared at Wujin with a pleading look, hoping his third brother will give him a kind of help.

Luckily for him, Wujin seemed to get it and immediatly turned to Hào looking at him with a pleading glance.

̎ -Please youngest brother ! I know this is a hard thing to do but it's the best plan we had to save master, we don't had time to make another one, who know what he must go trough at the times we speak ! ̎

Great now Hào felt guilty, he wanted to save the master but it can be done other way than this.  
Determined to stand up to his decision he looked at his brother and speak up with a decided tone.

̎ -Look third brother, I want to save master as much as you do but there is no way I'm doing this by such humiliating way ! We will save master but not with this plan and there's nothing you can say or do to convince me to do this ! ̎

(Time skip)

̎ -I can't beleive you convinced me to do this ! ̎ Groaned Hào with a very feminine voice, both of his hand covering his face.

Despiste all his best efforts, a few more reasoning and treafull sad puppy eyes from Wujin menaged him to given in and following the plan.

When he accepted, with reluctances, the plan he planned at first to turn into a human princess but Sun-Wukong convinced him to rather take a feminine form of his actual appearence because in his logic ̎ the more exotic you look, the more the demon will be interested ̎.  
But it was easier said than done, how was he supposed to know what a ̎ female version ̎, or a least a feminine one of him look like ?  
This is when Hào got a flash in which he saw someone in green robes who looked similar to him but with more feminine traits, a light peach fur and wings, almond green eyes and short fluffy ears. Again this person was familiar but he wasn't able to remember them, not even their name.  
On one hand he was sad to got another memory he can't fully remember but on the other hand this flash give him the solution to his problem and so he changed his apparence to look just like the stranger in his memory and shapeshift to be dressed in a blue and gold chinese dress, he really looked like an exotic princess.  
But for some reason he feeled like he will regret taking this form.

Then, with his powers, Sun-Wukong created a palaquin and made four clones of himself, he turned them into porters before turning himself into a fly and hiding into the dresse's collar while Bajie and Wujin were following their ̎ fake royal suite ̎ from a good distance to stay undercover.

̎ -Oh shush youngest brother ! I'm telling you, this plan is perfect ! ̎ Said Sun-Wukong from his hiding spot. ̎ Now don't forget, when we will come accros the demon's minions you will make them beleive that you are a princess from a foreign land who got lost with her suite while traveling into the country and you will ask them to get you to their master to ask him for shelter for the night. When you meet him and made him accept distract him as much as you can, Wujin, Bajie and me will then attack him when his gard is down and you will profit from the battle to go where master is hold captive, free him and then we get all out of here ! ̎

̎ -Okay, let's just get over with this ! ̎ Sighing Hào while making himself ready. But not before murmuring angry. ̎I swear eldest brother, this plan of your better be working or else I will make you pay for this ! ̎

̎ -It's will work ! Now get ready the guards are coming ! ̎

(Time skip)

Well turn out it was easier than planned.. At the very moment the demon lead his eyes on Hào he falled under ̎ her ̎ charm, thinking before him standed the most beautiful and exotic princess he saw in his entire life and immediatly welcome ̎ her ̎ in his domain with, in Hào opinion, an idiotic smile on his stupid flushed face.

And the distraction, he done it without any effort as barely after he entered into the palace, and Sun-Wukong flew away from his collar to go to the others for the uncomming attack, the demon immediately flirting with him, a LOT of flirting, and thankfully his responses with smiles, giggles and seductive blinks seemed to please him grantly because honestly the fact he had to do such acts with this vile creature made Hào wanted to barf. 

But when the demon suddenly grabbed him by his waist to kiss him it was official : He wanted and was going to barf. 

But thank the Jade palace his brothers saw this as a good opportunity and attacked the demon who, taken by surprise, tried to counterattack his aggressors, giving Hào the right time to take his leave to find the master.

He found him in the dungeon, when he broke in the cell and freed his master from his chains the monk was staring at him rather shocked to see his youngest disciple in a such appearance.  
While taking back his normal form Hào promised his master to explain everything but for now they must get out of here.

Exiting the dungeon, the two got up to the main room to saw the others disciples and the demon still fighting.  
Then the demon turned his head and smiled thinking he saw the beauty he tried to court only to saw instead of his ̎ beautiful and exotic princess ̎ was standing a very male winged creature similar to the ̎ princess ̎ with the monk he captured, his key to immortality.  
That was where he realised he has been tricked. His princess was nothing but an impostor who manipulated him to lead him to a trap to free the monk.  
He then got extremely enraged and with his sword charged at the duo, fury in his eyes only to be stopped and pushed away by Hào with his guandao, which was shrinked and hidden into his clothes thank to Sun-Wukong's power and got his size back at the moment Hào grabbed it.

The demon was about to charge again only to be knocked out by the monkey king's staff and after this the group quickly leave the domain before any guards could come after them.

When they get back to their camp, Hào walked immediately to the nearest water source to cleaned his mouth in hope to make any trace of the demon's kiss going away.  
He then feeled a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see his eldest brother smiled at him.

̎ -See Hào ? My plan worked ! I told you it was perfect ! ̎

Not in the mood for the monkey's attitude, Hào grabbed him by his collar and told him in a menacing tone.

̎ -Let's be clear Sun-Wukong, what happened in this palace stay in this palace ! We will not talk about this ̎ adventure ̎ ever again got it ? EVER. AGAIN ! ̎

̎ -Ha ha of course youngest brother don't worry about it ! ̎ Laughed the monkey king, not even stunned by the winged being's sudden snapping.

̎ -Sun-Wukong ? Hào ? Come please ! We need to go quickly before those demons try to attack us again ! ̎ Called their master already on his horse with Bajie and Wujin beside him, who packed their belongings ready to leave.

̎ -Yes master we are coming ! ̎ The both of them formally said while joining the group.

During their back on their journey, Hào couldn't help but thinking about the form he taken for distracting the demon and he doesn't know why he but feeled he will really going to regret taking this form in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hào(Michael) you will absolutely regret having taken this form in the future! XD


	4. Story concept part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got new ideas for the "amnesiac Michael" story concept so I made a second part for the story details.  
> For this one, it's take place in the second book which take place during Camodiel's "Forsaken AU" I hope you will like it! ^^

-When he get his memory back, Michael promised himself to be a better person and in particuliary a better brother to his siblings but he will still got struggles about his past-self.

-At the end of the journey, Longma the white dragon horse decide to go with Michael to his world and as a dog becoming a ̎ white dragon dog ̎ .

-Longma's dog apparence look like a white wolf with a blue mane, this apparence confuse a lot of people from Michael's world when meeting Longma for the first time, mortals, demons and Mike's siblings alike, and are even more confused by his nearly anthropomorphic behavior since in this world non-anthro wolfs or dogs don't look or behave like this.

-Longma will be an emotional support for Michael during the ̎ Forsaken event ̎.

-Some times after going back to his world Michael, with Longma, will find a very young angel with black wings named Castiel, who was hiding into the woods of Inkwell Isle One completly scared .

-Castiel has been created one year before ̎ forsaken AU ̎ events,when asked what was his meaning for heaven, God just answered ̎ it's a secret you will see when he will be old enough ̎. In fact God created Castiel as a future replacement of Michael because although he knew where Michael is , can bring him back and fix his amnesia he was like ̎ Meh why bother ? I will just create a replacement ! ̎. But over the year of his new creation's birth, he quickly become disinterested of him and decide to just kill him along with all the others angels.(Yes in this story God is a big jerk !)

-Since he was new Castiel wasn't in the ̎ be obedient to God ̎ mentality yet so when his creator begin to destroy Heaven and killing his creations, the young angel has done the first thing his instincs tell him to do : flying away from here.

-Castiel is a very curious child but is rather insecure, very shy and is scared to ask questions fearing to be punished because one day Raziel surprised him asking questions and threatened him with ̎ rehabilitation ̎ if he keep doing this because ̎ a good angel listen and obey, questioning things is not tolerated ̎.

-Michael will take Castiel under his wing(no puns attented), but although he will try his best it will be a bit akward because he is not used to kids but he will eventually bond with him. 

-Longma will become protective of Castiel and will be threatening at anyone who may threaten to hurt the young angel.

-Since Michael is still missing at the start of the ̎ Forsaken AU ̎, Phanuel will be the one who will save the others archangels thinking that what Michael would want and would do.

-When the demon from the ̎ journey to the west ̎ world will get to Michael's world to get his revenge on him, he will meet Raziel and will manipulate him to get all the remaning archangels in a isolated place by making Raziel believe he will ̎ help him ̎ to provoque faster a war between both side when in reality he will capture him along with all his siblings and used them as a bait to lead Michael into a trap.

-Longma will be the one who will go find Sun-Wukong to ask him help to fight the demon because now he know Michael's world's location he can travel between this world and his home world thank to his powers.

-During their sequestration the others archangels will learn the truth about Raziel's intentions and will be very pissed off at him and when they will be saved by Michael and Sun-Wukong, Raziel will not only got a ̎ discussion ̎ with them but also with a very angry Michael. At first he thought Michael will kill him but since Michael stick to his ̎ no killing unless it's the only option ̎ oath, Michael punished Raziel by putting him in a kind of ̎ house arrest ̎ with Gabriel's group and with Ariel keeping a VERY close eye on him.

-Both Archangels survivors's groups will reconcile, after a long talk with Michael and longma as the peacekeepers, but Gabriel's group will still prefer not staying at the Casino because it would be to akward for them.

-After helping Michael with the demon, Sun-Wukong will stay a bit, wanting to know more about Michael's world.

-He will bond with little Castiel by telling him stories about him's and Michael's adventures.(I kinda imagine Sun-Wunkong bieng good with kids, I mean when you think about it he was like a dad to his monkeys!)

-Sometimes one or some of the archangels will try to eavesdrop Sun-Wukong's story because they are interested to know about what Michael lived in this other world during those last fourteen years. But Sun-Wukong will bust them quickly and will say with a smirk like ̎ You know, there's no need to hide, if you want to hear my story you can just come here ! ̎ and the archangels would come and listen, embarassed to had been busted.

-After he saw the way both Michael and Sun-Wukong were fighting against the demon during him's and his siblings's rescue, Zadkiel will be in total admiration and some time after he will ask both of them with sparkly eyes ̎ Teach me please ? ̎.

-Lucifer will, despite himself, be jealous of Michael's and Sun-Wukong's brotherly relationship but he don't want to admit it. Unfortunatly others like King Dice or the other siblings will notice it and every time they tell him about it Lucifer will be like ̎ I'm not JEALOUS ! ̎ but they will not believe him, heck, even Sun-Wukong will notice his jealousy.

-Sun-Wukong still call Michael ̎ Hào ̎ but it's more like a nickname.

-When Sun-Wukong will officially meet Michael's siblings after their rescue he will look at Barachiel and be like ̎ hey Hào his apparence is the same than the form you ta- ̎ but will be roughly interupted by Michael who will take the Monkey King aside and whispering to him ̎ Sun-Wukong ̎ dear eldest brother ̎ don't forget we made the promise to not talk about, you know what, ever again ! ̎ but the damage was done and Barachiel will be like ̎ Michael ? What does he mean by a ̎ form which got the same apparence than mine ̎ ? Michael ? Mike ? Come on can you just tell me what is he talking about ? Hey ! Where are you going ? Get back there and explain what is this all about ! MICHAEL ! ̎.

-The archangels and demons will be disturbed by Michael's change in attitude, for example, after he and Sun-Wukong saved the Archangels, the latter will be choked to see Michael back, Raphael will instinctively go hug him happy to see his oldest brother back and whisppering while crying "you're back, you're back, you're really back" before remember Mike don't like hugs but will be surprised by Michael returning the hug and conforting him with a sad SMILE while saying " there there it's alright Raph I'm back, it's gonna be okay I promised!" which will absolutely chocked everyone, except Wukong, Longma and Castiel, and they will be like "What? who? when? how? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" and they will had to learn to accept the fact that Michael changed.

-King Dice will find the hairpin given by the female soldier from women's land to Michael and the conversation will be like :  
̎ Soooo why is this in your belongings ? ̎  
̎ None of your business ̎  
̎ ̎Well I find it rather surprising that you have something like this, considering that your hair are not long enough to use it. Or maybe it's something special like a love gift from a lady ?   
̎Again none. of. Your. BUSINESS ! ̎  
̎ Oh so this is a love gift from a lady ! My my the archangel Michael falling in love during his adventures in another world what a twist ! So what is the lucky lad's name ? She must be someone very patient to put up with you considering your cold attitude ! ̎  
̎ DON'T YOU HAVE A CASINO TO RUN ?! ̎


End file.
